As If I Was Flying
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Robin and Starfire both know that they are in love with one another. But can Cyborg's annoying chanting, Beastboy's love of tofu, Raven's idea to leave the room, and a sunset get them to confess? Robstar-Oneshot- Hint of RaeBB.


Disclaimer: If you promise not to sue me, I promise to keep telling everyone I don't own the Teen Titans. Unfortunately, I don't. Or fed-ex.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" Cyborg chanted at Beastboy as the changeling attempted to break the world record by ingesting 32 cases of packaged tofu in less than three hours.

"This is so disgusting it appalls me." Murmured Raven just barely looking up from her fat, old, mysterious looking book. Star and Robin just sat at the table, open-mouthed. Beastboy stopped eating for a second to stare at the gothic beauty and wiggle his eyebrows.

"C'mon Rae." He said, continuing to wiggle his eyebrows. She glanced up from her book again. "You know you love a man with an appetite."

"Firstly, my name is Raven. Not _Rae._ And secondly, you are very lucky that I don't throw you out of the window immediately." She had said this all in a very bored, monotone way, pulling up her hood and incasing Beastboy in dark magic. She settled for slamming him against the wall. He hit the floor, whimpering slightly. Raven sipped her herbal tea and went back to her book. Beastboy shook it off and resumed eating.

This once again thoroughly disgusting Robin, Starfire, and Raven. Cyborg continued his chanting. "Eat! Eat! Eat!" Raven grabbed her book and tea then floated out of the room. Robin turned to Star.

"Maybe we should…you know… leave, before something that could scar us for life happens." Star furrowed her little red eyebrows in confusion.

"I… I do not see how observing Beastboy consume tofu can do 'the scaring' I thought…" Robin quickly explained it to her when he realized she didn't know what he meant. That was one of Robin's many rolls in her life. Instructor. Her teacher.

"I mean, affect us mentally. You know, do to how extremely disgusting it is." He said, glaring at Beastboy. Her face softened in understanding, and her perfect features no longer housed a confused expression.

"Oh, I see. In this case, I certainly agree we should depart." With that she stood up, her waist long auburn hair whipping around in a semi circle as she turned to the main OPS door. He was mesmerized by the way she moved, the way she floated down the hall, until he was broken out of his trance by her voice. "Are you joining me, friend Robin?" her jade green eyes sparkled in question.

"Uh, yeah." She watched as the handsome boy wonder followed behind her. His smooth skin made her want to stroke it with the back of her hand. His short, spiky, jet-black hair made her want to hug him, running her fingers through it.

'Stop it!' she commanded herself. 'You must not think of friend Robin this way!' Yet she couldn't seem to help it. Meanwhile, Robin was staring at her, thinking of pulling her slim body in for a hug, and stroking her long hair… then he mentally slapped himself.

'Stop it!' he thought. 'It is just not right to think or your best friend that way!' But he just couldn't stop. Both secretly stealing occasional glances at each other, they made their way down the hall, in the elevator, and up to the roof. Their favorite place to be. Almost like a bond they had, just between them.

They would often just sit up there and talk, or watch the sunset. Robin found it a bit amusing that they both automatically made their way to the roof without even needing to consult each other first.

As the elevator opened, they stepped out on to the roof just in time to see the sun begin to disappear, dipping down into the horizon. Star plopped down in her usual spot, her feet dangling off the edge of the roof. Robin slowly sat down next to her, and the sun began to disappear even more.

Starfire and Robin were normally quiet when watching the sunset, but tonight, he felt an unexplainable need to say something to her. He just didn't know what. Finally, he gave up trying to figure it out and opened his mouth just to ask her something that would possibly start a conversation. But, before he got the chance to say something, Starfire did.

"Robin, there has been something… troubling my mind lately, and at first I was not familiar with what it was. But then I did 'the talking'' with Raven, and she helped me to discover what. Part of me feels I must tell you, but another part is saying I should not." She looked very sad. Robin wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to be able to tell him anything.

"Star," he said. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." For some reason, this only seemed to make her sadder. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sighed inwardly at the contact.

"I… I have…" she stuttered, trying to get her words out. "I have fallen very deeply in love with somebody, and I am not sure he feels the same way though, and I do not wish to risk the special bonds we have already acquired by sharing my true feelings with him." Her shoulders slumped.

Robin was so sad for star. When something hurt her, it hurt him. But, at the same time, Robin couldn't help feeling… blind hatred for whoever it was she had fallen in love with. He had the urge to punch something. Hard. He tried not to grimace. Without knowing it, he tightened his grip on Star's shoulder. "Robin?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… sorry." He said, releasing her shoulder and clearing his throat. She was _his._ Nobody should have taken her from him. 'No she is not yours.' He sharply reminded himself. 'She's only your friend.' Then he cleared his throat again and began to speak to her, trying not to sound lethally angry. "Well… I think you should tell him." He practically had to punch himself in the stomach to get the words out. "He is really a lucky guy, and if he doesn't realize it, he doesn't deserve you. If he is really your friend, he'll understand." He spit out the last sentence.

How was it possible to wish so much for Star to be happy, but to also wish that the person she loved would get hit by a Fed-Ex truck? **(A.N. Let's see if he still wants that to happen later!!) **"Robin, I thank you profusely for your advice!" she said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, and then she whispered something in his ear. "Do you understand? For I feel that you are truly my friend, so you should. But, if you do not feel the same way, I wish nothing more than to be friends once again."

He didn't understand what she was saying at first. But then he began to remember the advice he had given her. 'If he is truly your friend, he'll understand.' He pulled himself away from the hug and looked at her beautiful face. "Wait…" he said hesitantly. It was probably not legal to feel so much joy. Could she really be talking about him? "Are… are… are you… you talking… about… me?" She almost laughed.

"Yes, friend Robin. I do not see why this seems to confuse you. I apologize greatly if I did not make it clear enough. But please do remember, I very much wish to be friends again if you do not…" she was cut off as she was pulled into a hug nearly as bone crushing as one of her own. Then Robin whispered four words in her ear that made her feel as though she was flying. She almost swore she was.

"I love you too." With that, she pressed her lips to his, creating a feeling inside of herself that was better than flying. Better than anything she had ever experienced as Robin's lips moved against her own, his hands stroked her back, and his fingers ran through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him very tightly, never wanting to let go. When they finally broke, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, so much." And they both moved in to kiss each other again, in a way that was better than flying.

* * *

**That was probably not my best story... but i liked that it involved the other titans in the beginning. I am not getting enough reviews so tell me what you are thinking of my stories! 333 Everyone out there who sticks with me and my fanfics.**

**Luv always,**

**Starfire07076  
**


End file.
